The invention concerns a machine for washing or drying laundry.
In prior washing machines a drum is rotatably mounted in a container and which is driven by an electric drive motor. The stator of the drive motor is supported on a flange of the container. The rotor shaft of the drive motor is accommodated in a first bearing in the stator and in a second bearing in the container such that it can rotate. The bearing in the container is located in a hub that is integrally cast in the container made of plastic.
Vibrations and imbalances which arise with a rotating drum are also transferred via the drive motor to the container on which the drive motor is supported. Imbalances may lead to damage to the bearings and to the connections between the components. In order to keep the forces acting on the container during operation small, and in order to avoid damages, a high rigidity is therefore important in the connection between drive motor and container or the components involved given an axial alignment of the bearings.